Somebody For Everybody
by strong man
Summary: Due to me never seeing the film but looked and studied their personalities, there will be no comedy in the first chapter so stay tuned. Story in simple, Rusty is feeing quite lonely ever since Buck has been spending less time with him but the horse promises to get him a lover as well though Pearl will have to look him over of course. The cows spends the day with their husbands.
_**This is my first story of Home On The Range**_

 _ **Description: I haven't even seen the film so how do I even know about it "I listened to the song "Anytime You Need A Friend by the Beu Sisters and it showed clips of the film and after some years passed, I looked it up on the Wikipedia, Buck tricked Patrick but in the end Patrick forgave him. but from my judgment, Patrick is just a moody horse and need someone to love and then I knew it simply had to be Buck.**_

 ** _Pairings: _** Buck/Patrick, Maggie/Bob, Grace/Barry, Mrs. Calloway/Junior **(Slash)**

 _ **Date:**_ February 1

 _ **Rated:**_ K

All is well in Patch of Heaven and each one of Pearl's animals were gathered together as she was reading a fairytale classic "The Princess and the Frog', Maggie, Grace and Mrs. Calloway were eating their hay while their husbands doing their usual thing which was flirting, Ollie and his three piggies were sitting in their mud, Audrey, Reginald and their chicks were cuddled up by their pent-house.

Finally was Buck and his moody boyfriend, Patrick who both had their hooves over the fence. "So, the princess kissed the frog then the frog turned into a handsome prince" Pearl said softly before gently closing the book up.

All her animals cheered in their own way by clucking, neighing, oinking or mooing "Her story was quite interesting, wouldn't you say Grace? Maggie said looking at her. "I agree, it was an impressive tale" She said.

"I think it was very romantic...wouldn't you think Junior? Mrs. Calloway said to the Buffalo. "Well, lil' lady, I have to agree with you" He said kindly before kissing her.

"That story was very entertaining" Barry said. "You said it brother" Bob said after him. Pearl got up and walked to her house while humming.

Ollie saw his little piggies jumping with joy asking for more "Now now, let's not get impatient" He said. "Dad's right, Pearl will read more tomorrow" Oinkers said turn to his brothers.

Ollie smiled and was very proud of him for not being selfish like his brothers.

The two horses were walking close together madly in love, Patrick walk doing down to the lake to have a drink but looked back to see Buck looking at his friend. "You go ahead, I'll catch up" Buck said to his lover.

Patrick scoffed before going off and Buck walked over to his best friend. Rusty was sighing in depression until his heard clomping forcing him to look forward, he smiled. "How're you doing Rusty? He said striking up a conversation.

"Hey Buck...just resting my legs" He said and Buck could easily tell that something was wrong cause he didn't attend the storytelling so he asked. Once he did, Rusty had busted out crying.

"You right, something is wrong with me...since you found yourself a mate, you've been spending all your time with him" He said then buried his head in his paws. Buck was now sad that he has been ignoring him then got an idea.

He lowered his head down to his level "How about I find you a mate then you'll be like me" He said but received no answer so he got closer to his ear. "I promise" The house said before raising his head up and dashed to the lake.

"Thanks" Rusty said lifting his head up then just laid his head on his paws to rest until that time comes.

* * *

Patrick was drinking the sweet water and heard his boyfriend then turned his head. "So, you finally made it He said. "Yes, but I gotta tell you something...do you mind?

"Go ahead" Patrick said after putting his toung back into the water. "Well, after we're done, could be find Rusty someone cause he's real lonely.

"Sure" He said and Buck walked by his side and started drinking. Both horses were both thinking about marriage since they've been dating for fourteen years.

After a couple more sips of water, Patrick has had enough "Okay, let's go back" He commanded his boyfriend but he caught him staring at someone else. "Buck, what're you looking at? He said walking by his side and looked at the direction he was looking at.

A Basset Hound was spotted at a distance across the lake but he had his toung on the ground like he had been walking for miles and it was all dried out, he was heavily panting as he was about to pass out.

We've got to help him Patrick" Buck said feeling sorrow for him. "Your right, he look like he'll make a fine addition to Patch of Heaven" He said leaving his boyfriend dumbfounded.

"You know this..how? Buck asked and his lover gilded the dog over to the lake. "I just know it" Patrick said as the Basset Hound drinks. Buck had to admit that he was a strange but he was absolutely gorgeous and it was all that matters most.

The Basset Hound refueled his energy and was happy again so he turned to Patrick and licked his cheek then Buck looked at his color. His name is Toby"

Patrick looked at his boyfriend then back at Toby" Come on, we wasted enough time here already' He then walked back to the farm. Buck looked at Toby and tilted his head commanding him to follow and so he did.

 _ **Rusty is in for a really big surprise but will Pearl make him part of the farm? I got Toby from The Great Mouse Detective cause he was available and it would be nice to see Rusty with another dog cause I don't like characters to be alone.**_

 _ **If you wanna see me update my stories then follow me.**_


End file.
